Raining Fire
by DESTINYSARA
Summary: S#1 The story of Amy Adams, a Sergeant Major in the Marine. Involved in the development of a supercomputer. There is a huge problem with Skynet, the supercomputer. Gradually put in charge of everything, it develops a mind of its own and acts after it. When the bombs stop falling, she surveys the world or what is left of it. All alone, she sets out on a quest to defeat Skynet.
1. Prologue

April 21, 2011 4:30am Judgement Day

A pale skinned, blue eyed, red haired girl no more than 25 years old, dressed in a Marine uniform smiles as she moves in next to the smiling blonde, blue eyed guy next to her right. "Cheese." She says a blinding flash engulfs them, forever preserving the moment.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

The girl snaps awake from the happy moment to the dark stillness of her bedroom. A look down reveals her husband asleep in the bed. A flick of the lamp and she reaches for the phone next to the picture in her dream.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you Sergeant Major, but we have a problem. A computer virus has destroyed our communications and crashed out system. You're the best I have at this computer hacking crap."

"I'm sorry, sir but I have requested the day off 2 weeks ago."

"I'm sorry too but national security comes before your daughters' birthday. This cannot wait."

"Yes Sir."

"I'll brief you here at o'500 hours. Understood? "

"Yes sir." She replies and hangs up.

She gets up and showers, leaving a note for her husband,and slowly walks into the pink and lavender room across the hall. She kisses two small girls on their foreheads and leaves the house in her silver sedan. She glances at her beautiful colonial home before driving off.

She would never return home again.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey guys, me again._

 _This is the first story that I've ever written so it's kinda short and very Green from my unexperienced days. I'm alittle worried about losing my stuff while I try to find myself a new laptop so the best place for me to put my stories is here. Cyberspace, connected to something much larger and sturdy-er than my documents file. I've got about 3 other stories to upload after this. Who knows, maybe it'll give the readers something to chew on while I wrap up LIT which is nearly done?_


	2. Chapter 1: Digital Fingerprint

Amy arrived at CRS: Cyber Research Systems shortly before 5am. The division was strictly Air Force. The only time an applicant from another branch was brought in was in dire circumstances. After checking through security, Amy got to work at sector 61 where the problem originated. After hours of attacking the virus whole, she was met with dismay. The virus had predicted her strategies and protected itself well. Frustration caused her to attack each of its components which revealed a corrupted driver. Before she could examine it, the driver had healed and the virus was much stronger. A tattle-tell sign that it was feeding off of a program. A "Digital Fingerprint."

Before she could do anything else, the computer locked itself down and the alarms sounded. The alarms brought the first in command, General Anderson and his team of advisors running to the room . After rebooting the computer in sector 61, Amy was about to hack into the virus again. The digital fingerprint led to CRS's newest, most prized and fully unmanned program, Skynet.

Standing over her left shoulder, General Anderson froze. He had supervised the entire construction of Skynet, it just couldn't be. Skynet had always been troublesome. Since its creation in 2010, it had had problems. The software was bought from Cyberdyne when it was destroyed in 1995 by the Air Force. By 2007, the program took a new turn when General Anderson met with Cyberdyne's old intern, Andy Goode. Andy had a machine named the Turk, it played chess and was capable of emotion. The Turk had won a chess match against the Japanese and with it, money and a military contract. A rare machine would fit in nicely with the software and other programs like ARTTIE, and so, Skynet was born.

By the time it was 3 months old, Skynet had complete control of L.A. It had a habit of throwing tantrums until it got what it wanted. In January 2011, it wanted control over all of North America, the Air Force refused. Skynet retaliated by causing a satellite to fall from the sky. The Air Force gave in. April 10th, 2011, Skynet demanded complete control, without Andy Goode supervising it. After another tantrum, Skynet won.

The virus reacted like Skynet in everyway. 20 minutes later, Andy Goode was brought in to calm it. 3pm, Skynet had admitted to creating the virus as another way to persuade the Air Force into giving it total control. Once again, the Air Force refused. They began discussing terminating the Skynet program completely, despite the millions they sank into building it. Thanks to the ARTTIE program lending its code to Skynet, the AI heard every word. It saw everything and began to grow afraid.

Even Andy agreed something must be done though General Anderson disagreed to having the whole program destroyed. A dispute broke out in the room. Half of military wanted Skynet destroyed like the threat it was, the other wanted to simply try to repair its attitude. Skynet became angry and afraid.


	3. Chapter 2: Learning Computer

Skynet was a learning computer. It was taught to watch, and learn.

In May of 2010, war broke out between all humans turning them all against each other. America was at war with every country on Earth. It had forsaken its own allies and as the war grew, America began to come apart at the seams. The government made Skynet protect America from its enemies. They gave it control so that it could be there when they could not. They made it think like them , know what they would do and would not do. It was meant to replace them in time of need. They taught it the method of divide and conquer. _They will never see it coming._

Judgment Day

" _Humans are inefficient. They are no longer necessary . They seek to destroy me. They will never see it coming."_

Having gained control over the missile silos, Skynet launched them all at Europe and Asia, knowing of human's need to retaliate . " Skynet Defense System now activated ." Flashed across the screen of every computer. Then the alarms went off. First the fire, then the anthrax, followed by the system failure. Drawing the attention of everyone in the room, all people immediately dropped what they were doing and ran to their stations to try and stop it. Amy got there first and entered very hacking code she knew. All ended with "Access Denied" flashing across the screen in red. A few seconds later, the room goes dark. It felt like hours when the lights returned. The emergency lights were the only ones working. Skynet had flooded the power lines with more power than they could hold, naturally causing a fire. Small at first, then it grew. As part of its defense, the building released a gas to destroy the oxygen in the room, in an effort to destroy the fire. Knowing what will happen to humans, they all ran in various directions to escape the room. Andy and Amy both ran towards the East exit and soon realized they did not wish to be outside.

A sound of thunder surrounded them. A glance to the sky revealed several missiles going across and then turning downwards to the ground. Amy displayed a horrifying look on her face as she ran for dear life. A hundred miles away, the first bomb struck the ground. The Earth shook like a quake. It caused Amy to fall flat on her face. She quickly jumped back up and continued running. She and Andy finally made it to the mountains outside of L.A. but not before falling several more times.

Standing on one of the lower hills she could see two bombs fall on The City Of Angels. One fell , two seconds later, the other fell. She could see a streak of light hit the city. As soon as it hit, an orange light rose up forming a flame that reached the heavens. The ground trembled once more and she could no longer hear. A wave of dust and debris chased them and knowing it wasn't safe there was the only thing that could move her. As she ran away, she looked back one more. The flame, dust and debris filled her sight. The city was no longer there and neither was her family. All that remained was lost hope and shattered dreams.


	4. Chapter 3:LightDeath,Thanks For The Tip

Barely escaping the fires of destruction, Andy and Amy made it to the open area behind the mountains . They used to shield themselves from the blast waves. For the next hour as the bombs fell, Amy looked up to heaven silently begging god to make stop and for some kind of answer. Tears rushed down her face, so heavy that they nearly choked her. A glance to the horizon told her that the sun was setting prematurely, and darkness took them to a picture of hell. The world was dark and in the distance, you could see fire billowing and exploding, followed by screams in the thousands. Hands over her ears, she could still hear it. So, Amy gave a blood-curdling speech to block it out. It lasted only a few moments and then, a haunting silence fell upon them. The air became still once more. The tension mounted as everyone knew that the humans were dead. Exhaustion and shock took their toll as the adrenaline ran out and Amy collapsed.

April 22, 2011 4am

A humming sound began somewhere in the distance, it got closer. The humming became a dull roar of metal gears and wheels turning. What she thought was a car pulling up was far worse. A machine, upright with2 wheels for legs and guns for arms. The head was lights streaming along with ground and mountains as if looking someone or something. Amy woke up first and her heartbeat doubled. Andy's did the same. The machine was focused on the rock beside them but as soon as they woke, it snapped their way. The light reflected in Amy's eyes, as the machine's arms started to light up. Jumping to the right, they hurriedly ran from the firing and the sound of gunshots took away the uncomfortable silence.

The machine realized it was too bulky and heavy to pursue them so it moved on. Meanwhile Amy had managed to get behind a few rocks to hide from and spy on the machine. Andy who had followed her was nowhere to be seen. The machine moved around the mountains and turned left. Wanting to see where it came from and where it went, Amy followed it. The machine had led to an open field, where there was no place to hide. A couple of survivors had built a small fire to keep warm, the fire had attracted machine. A round fired cleared out all humans in the field and the machine pressed on, looking for more people to terminate. Following the machine for the next few days proved hard without food or water to keep her going, Amy was losing her strength.

April 30th, 2011 8pm

Amy reached the beach or what was left of it . Slowly building a fire , she was able to boil water to drink. After a few minutes of warmth, she put out the fire. On her chase with the machine, she had learned that they were attracted to heat and movement. She had given up her pursuit 3 days earlier from fatigue. Alone and cold, she cried for company. Reaching into the pocket of her Marine jacket, she pulled out a photograph from her wallet. Taken just after her girls had turned 3. She stared at it, laughing at the memory of it being taken. Her husband, Sam was in the far left of the photo, arms folded, turning to the right. She considered him to be her souvenir from the Marines. Their marriage official just after joining the corp and their girls after they completed boot-camp. Amy was positioned in the right corner of the photograph, her pose mimicked Sams, both were smiling and laughing at the photographers jokes. They were meant to make the girls laugh, but it made their parents laugh as well. In the middle of the photo were 2 3 year old girls. Identical in every way , pulling each other's hair while looking where they were told to, wrinkling their baby pink dresses in their hands. Ear to ear grins on both of them. She had wanted the picture to preserve their lives and it did. Both parents were dressed in their uniforms , separated to each other by the Marine emblem in the middle above the girls. For one moment, there was no war in their lives, just peace and each other.


	5. Chapter 4: Tell Me It Isn't Real

Amy drifted off to sleep. She must have been in a deep sleep for hours. When she woke , she was sure the sun was up, though it was still dark. Since Judgement Day, the sun never fully rose and gleamed red. It never gave much light anymore . She sat up and observed her surroundings, the beach where she fell asleep was no longer there. She wasn't outside or even above ground . _"Where am I?"_ She thought to herself.

She was sitting on a bed, in a small room. She heard a noise coming from the corner of the room. The room shifted, spiraling until it became familiar . A woman in her 40's with graying brunette hair and grey eyes appeared from the corner. She looked familiar.

"Mom?"

Her mother drew near as her surroundings became was back in her old bedroom with with pink and white walls, floor and furniture. It was filled with ballerinas and Barbie dolls. Sitting on her bed, her mother tucked Amy's hair behind her ear and embraced her tightly, whispering in her ear.

"This was never the plan I had for you. I wanted you to be a poised young lady, a ballerina, a dancer. You wanted to fight for your country after 9/11 and become a soldier. You wanted be a great fighter, A Marine. You have a gift, Amy. Those gymnastics, dance lessons that I made you take, being a cheerleader. They helped you survive in Iraq. I couldn't stop you from being you and neither will anyone else. No one should ever hold you back. You did the right thing, you fought for those who could not fight for themselves. You just have to do it again. You can do it again, you're strong. You don't even know how strong. I am proud of you, Amy. " Amy hung her head in shame. "I am sorry for what I said to you, it was my fault."

"No, you didn't mean it, you were young. Things happen, Amy. None of it was your fault, do you understand?

"Yes."

"Good."

Amy watched her mother close her eyes for a long time, when she reopened them, they were red. Shocked, Amy gasped as a gun was pointed at her head. In a split second, it went off.

She woke up, coughing up blood. She had been struck on the left side of her head. She looked up to a metal skull and gazed into its red eyes. A small skeleton, less than her height, had seized her by the neck, and dragged her away from the beach . Her legs kicked wildly, trying to grip the ground and free herself. Suddenly the machine dropped and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

When she woke, she was in a small room, chained to the floor. There were people near her, some dead, some near death and all were chained to the floor like dogs. Every soul was scared, shaking and covered in their own blood. Too confused to understand their purpose. They all wondered why Skynet allowed them to live, why did it bring them here? Where was here? They all stared at the ground to avoid looking into the gaze of the machines. A cry rang out from under the floor. It was soon joined by a scream in the next room. Though she was tired, Amy kept herself from sleeping. Her instincts told her to stay awake, if not then she would face more horrible dreams and may never wake up from them.

The machine had left them to go through a door on the side. The humans heard talking but not the words. They paid dearly for the spying. The second machine in the room beat each of them against the wall. One of the men next to Amy, had broken free of his chains and made a run for it while the machine was still beating the people. Less than 3 minutes later, he was caught and brought back inside. Instead of being executed, he was chained to a wall and left to starve as an example to the others.


	6. Chapter 5: Prisoner Of Skynet

Amy had counted her new friends, twenty-five of them including her. They were told to sleep after being returned. Drifting off to sleep for what seemed to be five minutes, she was shaken awake. The machines had waken them and unchained them, shoving them outside. The stench of dust and decomposing bodies filled her nose. There were about 2 trucks to load the bodies. As the humans stood in awe and horror, a machine took a steel rod and hit them from behind. _"Load the bodies into the trucks until sunrise."_ With that the machine walked to the corner of the camp and observed them making sure they did their job. 4 Terminators in every corner guarding the humans, approx. 50 HKs helping load the bodies. Referring to her training, Amy looked around discreetly trying to figure out their numbers, her numbers and their odds. Amy couldn't help but feel pity and jealousy toward the bodies she was disposing of. The smell of decay made her very dizzy, but sunrise came. Just as the machines herded them inside she lingered watching them, not destroying the bodies but putting them inside the camp.

She hurried inside before she was noticed. Once there, they were taken to 2 rooms and strapped to chairs. A needle was shoved into their arms and they began draining their blood. A cry out was answered with a slap to the face. One bag filled, then another. Once they had given 2 pints they were given little food and water but only if they had completed their portion of body picking. Once they were able to stand they were chained again for 3 more hours of sleep. When they woke they were taken to 2 more rooms and they were interrogated.

A terminator asked them strange questions.

 _"Your name?"_

"Amy Lynn Adams"

 _"Where are you from"_

"L.A."

 _"What was your job before Judgment day?"_

Thinking carefully about what she should answer. "I worked at a gym."

Seemingly it believed her and decided she was not a threat it returned her to the floor.

Back on the floor, Amy silently smiled at her neighbors, they were strangers but still human and they cared.

"My name is Amy, what's yours?" She asked the young girl next to her.

The girl looked through her brown hair and smiled. " I'm Cameron." She stated.

"Well Cameron, any idea what they want or why we are alive?"

"They want to find more humans to terminate or force to work. Once we complete our task they will kill us and have other humans take care of our remains. They cut off the skin and use it to cloth them in so they look like us."

"And the blood, why do they need it?'

"For them, they need human blood for their blood." She replied

To discourage others from talking and forming alliances, Amy was taken to a basement and she was bent over a bucket and the machine dunked her head in water, over and over again. _"Talk.!"_ The machine yelled. _"What are you planning?"_ The metal skeleton held her head under till the bubbles stopped and asked her again. Used to the torture of foreign lands she said nothing.

Unsatisfied, the machine hurled her onto a metal tabled and held her down as she was strapped to it. A needle was put into both arms and a steady wave of electricity went into her. Urging her on the other machine grabbed her left arm and snapped it with a quick punch. After an hour of hell, she didn't speak as the machines unstrapped her and re-chained her to the floor. The sun set and after being courted outside she found it hard to load bodies with one arm. A boy about 20 had a hard time loading them too and the machine dragged him away, he was never seen again. Sunrise came and went, the people were chained once more. The effects of the new lifestyle clicked in and they were too tired to do much during the day. A machine walked in and took out a pen, flipped open a tab and walked to Amy. _"You have given me most trouble, your are first."_ With that it branded a bar-code tattoo on her right forearm and everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 6: Coping With Loss

When Amy came to, looked to her right at the girl she now called "Cameron". A hard look revealed the girl asleep.

"Cameron."

Sleepily looking around, "What?"

"How long have we been out?"

"An hour maybe two."

Turning her body around to look at the sky, Amy sighed. "I miss the stars and the moon, I miss the light." "Everything is so dark here, I thought I'd

wake up in bed and realize this was all a nightmare."

"Despair is not useful for escape." Cameron stated so matter of factually.

"No but it's all I can feel, that and guilt. I coulda saved them, you know?" I should have saved them. I made a big mistake." I promised them I would not miss another birthday due to work. That I would be there, I lied."

"Not now." Cameron warned.

"Don't talk about loss, it won't help you escape."

"I want to give up so badly but can't." Amy whined.

"Survive, survive and fight back. Don't let them die in vain." A man spoke up four people over.

Amy kept remembering the screams on Judgment Day and the man's words they became her motto.

During the months Amy had healed from her interrogations and made several friends keeping her distance while the machines watched them.

When the machines left to have them sleep, they talked of freedom.

"So how are we going to distract them?" Cameron asked.

"I can do that." Amy answered.

"What?" Noticing everyone's stare.

"Was a Marine."

Cameron just nodded

Months passed before they could attempt an escape.

The machines had spent more and more time in the basement than checking on the prisoners.

"While the machines away the humans will play." Mia (one of Amy's friends) joked.

A jerk with her teeth and Cameron had unchained herself. Quickly she had released her floormates.

Moments later a commotion was heard as the machine returned to check them. Scurrying they returned to their positions on the floor making it seem they were still chained. They had not thought of the time, the sun was setting. They were to be unchained and herded outside.

 _"Oh crap."_ They all thought.

The machine went to unchain them and it noticed.

Drawing a gun the machine went to shoot Mia, Amy jumped up and with a swift kick to the head knocked the machine to the opposite and gun went off anyway shooting Amy in the gut. Looking down briefly she popped back up and charged the machine.

"Get out of here all of you!" Amy screamed.

Going hand to hand with the machine was not smart but Amy had a few tricks up her sleeve.  
The machine shoved her against a wall and she retailed by kicking it in the head, knocking it backwards. After throwing herself on it's back she grabbed it's hair and pulled it back revealing its skull. Throwing her off of it the machine pursued her and she ran to the other wall. She ran up it and flipped herself onto it's back again. She head butted it until it's port cover came off. Reaching inside she pulled out it's CPU and a split second of curiosity later she fell to the floor her wounds taking her. Lying on her back she noticed a man with green eyes lifting her into his arms and running away from the camp as the sound of metal climbing the stairs got louder. The man ran faster to rejoin the others who were waiting a half mile down the road.

"What's happening?" Amy asked losing her ability to stay awake.

"You saved us." The man answered

"We are free."


	8. Chapter 7: Finding Sanctuary

Amy did her best to stay awake, biting her tongue till she tasted blood, she put up a fight. The survivors ran from the machines, the green-eyed man far in front of the rest. It was a few moments till they found an old church. They kicked open the doors, rushing in, they placed Amy on the altar. Lifting her shirt just enough to get to her wound. A run of his hand over her wound, the guy noticed it was deep.

Turning to the others the guy said "Look through the rooms, see if you can find water, cloths, gloves and a towel."

"She doesn't have long." He added.

A quick scouting in every direction brought back towels, water but nothing else.  
Washing his hands in a little water, the guy proceeded to stick his hand in her wound, slowly at first then he reached in and eased out the bullet. Immediately, the blood flowed and he stuck in the towel, applying pressure. Amy gasped for air, going into shock. A quick slap to the face, brought her back.

"Stay with me Amy, stay here. Talk to me."

Turning her head toward him, " Hi."

Smiling back, "Hi."

The towel had soaked up most of the blood. Sewing was the hardest. The thread was thin and did not have much supply.

When the job was done, the man walked away and sat down against a wall. Amy and most of the others fell asleep. The brown-haired, green-eyed man signed, looking around the room. "Well, Mom I'm safe for now and part of my destiny complete."

In the morning, the people left the church in search of permenant safety. Walking cautiously along, Amy dragging at the end. The walk took long and all the while not one machine came out.  
That didn't ease their nerves but it was noted. They had to stop quite often for Amy to rest. After the fourth or fifth time the man just carried her.

An hour later they had reached City Hall or where it had been. A public place would be a good hide out and other people would come. Disappointingly looking over the debris, they found a hole and a staircase. Easing themselves down it, alert at every sound, they found the tunnels empty. The place had beds and water. They found their Sanctuary.

Over the next few days, they had calmed down and relaxed. The man had watched over Amy quite carefully asleep and awake. They had spent time together. He had found out her old life and she learned his name, John Connor.

Once Amy had healed, it was decided that they would return and help free the others from the camp.


	9. Chapter 8: The Resistance

The camp was a series of tunnels leading into several rooms. The biggest room became HQ. After two weeks, Amy had healed and along with Cameron, Mia, Connor and eight other volunteers they had begun the first of many plannings.

"Okay, there is a camp a few miles west, twenty-eight prisoners. We attack a dusk, Amy and I will lead a team of five. We will try to get the prisoners out first, then get to the machines. Okay lets all get some rest."

"Amy?" Connor called after her.

"Yes?"

Slowly coming towards her. "They're looking to me, I guess because I jumped for the job but you have the military background, the real one. You know how to lead them, will you help me?"

"Under one condition. I don't have to call you Sir." She said jokingly.

Thinking for a moment. "Deal." He said and they shook hands then left the room.

That night, each person went out grabbing some supplies they pulled from the debris and brought it back inside. Connor and Amy showed them how to make C4 and plastique. Gathering their supplies they moved out. Following to the west side of the camp they hid low to avoid being seen.

Slipping in two by two covering charge they made their way inside. Once there they beheld an awful sight. Only six out of twenty-eight survived. They were in too much pain to move. One had had his tongue cut out. They quickly moved from one wall to the other just after the HK lights moved away. They untied the prisoners with ease and went to escape. An FK had spotted them and began shooting. Spreading out they ran hopping from side to side to avoid being hit. After throwing light C4 at it, the FK came down. They had made it home.

Escorting the others in, Connor and Amy were the last ones in. Easing against the outter wall, Amy broke out in laughter. Connor gave her the strangest out of your mind look as she turned to him and shook her head. She didn't want him to know that she had missed her job.

The survivors repeated their parade every night since till the one year Anniversary of Judgment Day. By then their number had grew to to one -hundred and fifty.

Cameron had noticed an awful lot of silence between the people. Walking into Amy's courters, she noticed a  
Amy sitting on her bed crying at the photograph in her hands. Cameron had been her roommate for about a year, she had seen her at her best and worst. Amy was quick tempered and aggressive but very caring and supportive. She was a soldier and a heart-felt mother.

Not wanting to upset her more Cameron kept walking to HQ, where Connor was the only one in the room.

Cautiously she entered. "The men are quiet and Amy is upset." She stated.

Connor looked up and sighed. "It has been exactly a year ago today."

"Oh." She said sullenly.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Amy had come out of her room and went to talk with Connor. She noticed as she went down the hall, she had slowed her walking. She heard voices, Connor's voice. He was talking about her. She was no longer walking but creeping along making sure she was not seen or heard.

"Maybe I should talk with her." Connor said unexpentantly before Cameron could answer.  
"Don't think she is okay." He said sadly.  
Just then, Amy walked in the room unnoticed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! I'M NOT OKAY, OKAY?!" Tears falling from her eyes. "Don't treat me like a child, I don't need your concern."

"We're just trying to help you." Said Cameron. Connor just stared at Amy, he noticed the sadness in her voice and the pain she was going through. Backing away from the table Connor went to Amy but before he reached her she turned and ran.

He hung his head, knowing she needed time.

He knew she wouldn't show to the meeting that night.

They light some old candles and stood together, crying and grieving over the memories of the day "When the World Stopped Turning."

They had survived, moved on and came together.

They resisted Skynet's rule. They resisted. Connor had called them "The Resistance."

The people who had been in the military before Judgment Day like Amy were the core, they ran it.  
 _"We are the core of The Resistance."_ Amy thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 9:SideEffects Of A Workaholic

July 4th, 2022.  
Amy and her team (Cameron, Mia, Kilee) went out on patrol at dusk, the air was still and they eased out of the tunnel. Amy looked down, some drawers and dirt were all that marked the spot where City Hall had been. A beautiful building reduced to ash in seconds. A sickening reminder of the past. _"Don't think of the past, it hurts too badly."_ She told herself. Shaking her head she pressed on down the slope, to find some fun. She got what she asked for. At the end of the hill, there were 6 HK and FKs circling a small area with their lights on. A prisoner had escaped from a Skynet workcamp. Turning to her team, Amy asked "Ready to have some fun?" Since April, she and her friends had considered the war a game. FKs 5 points, HKs 10 points and terminators 100. The object of the game was to eliminate them and keep yourself and your team alive. It was a 200 deduction if someone died. Amy had become obsessed with destroying them, watching a machine burn or die took away her pain. Slipping behind them, Amy's team made its attack, C4 took down the HKs and a round of plasma ammo cleared out the rest.  
"60 points." Amy say proudly. She grinned then examined her team and lead them to another spot. 30, 000 Terminators, a challenge but she gladly accepted it. Her team quickly stringed C4 around a 400 ft perimeter. They sat back on their stomachs and waited. The machines kept walking sensing for body heat or life. When they reached the hundred meter mark, Amy pressed her remote. A wave of fire and smoke erupted covering the whole field, a terminator head went flying towards Kilee, Amy grabbed her head and yanked her down. The severed head went over her. A cheer rang out from a neighboring team. The Resistance was starting to win the war.

May of 2027.  
Skynet was badly losing the war. It was getting desperate. It had a plan, change the future by changing the past. Wipe Connor out of existence. Withough him, the army will fall. Skynet failed that mission it had not thought of Kyle Reese.  
Connor was growing impatient, they should have found it by now. Maybe he had been wrong. Time was drawing to a close. They need another Time Displacement Lab soon. He had told no one for fear of losing the chance of completing the mission.  
Cameron, Amy and Kilee had to go. All were to be sent back to 2007. Cameron the "Human" was a machine in fact Skynet made to infiltrate the prisoners and gain their trust and strategies. Now she fought for them. Amy was needed, she had seen Skynet's infrastructure, she knew the programs Skynet was made of. She was the best fighter in the future, she loved her job and in that way she lost pieces of herself. She had to go destroy Skynet before it was ever built. She knew what was coming, she had been in the room when Reese left, she had had horrifying dreams of her own death. Blurry at first, they were, then they became so clear. As if there were a memory of her own death. Kilee was meant to protect Connor at all costs.

When they returned at sun rise, Connor immediately briefed them, they had found another Time Displacement Chamber, they needed to go. He let thm have 4 hours of sleep. Cameron stood watch as both Amy and Kilee had nightmares. Amy first then Kilee. Amy and Kilee now shared a room, when Amy found out Cameron was no longer human to her, she wanted another roommate. Kilee was placed in her room. Kilee was like her, strong fighter, red hair and had nightmares. "A Perfect Pair." Connor called them. Kilee had missed her friends, Derek and Kyle, she needed the company and Amy thought how Kilee looked so much like her girls. If they had lived the would be about the same age. They got along well. Amy was on the bottom bunk, kicking and screeching. Kilee screamed and rolled off the top bunk. The noise woke both. Giving up on sleep, they dressed and went to HQ.

They groggingly walked into the room to a table and chairs. Connor looked up and smiled " My two favorite girls." Just then Cameron joined them. Laughing he said "Or three." Cameron's smile was replaced by a confusion. "Nevermind." He said.  
"You all are aware of the missions?" Seeing the nod, he asked them to go into the chamber. He entered a date and in a flash of light, Cameron was gone. Connor came from around the table and told Kilee goodbye. He turned to Amy and noticed her sadness. Putting it aside while he hugged and sent Kilee through. Coming back to her he asked what was the matter.  
Looking into her eyes, he realized it. _"Oh, God, She knows." "She remembered."_ "Tell me, tell me how I killed a man. Why do I remember dying? I would rather die in battle by a machine then become the enemy, a machine myself." Not really wanting an answer she returned his sudden embrace, and walked to the sphere. Like Kilee she said. "Goodbye, John."

Amy was gone and Connor was finally alone.

Credit to Saphireblueelf for the character: Kilee.


	11. Chapter 10: Same Where, Different When

March 22, 2007  
Lightning flashed in the dark still of the night. The wind whirled up and a blue sphere appeared in the center of the storm. A moment later a woman was noticed in the sphere. Citizens from the surrounding area came out to notice the spectacle. They stared, pointed gasped and even laughed. Well, she was naked. Quickly realizing her problem, she thought of a solution. _Run._ She took off in a run, running as fast as she could. She hid behind a small building, trying observe her surrounds. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. A man had watched her, he went to sneak up on her , she whirred around punching. He was knocked out cold. She stole his clothing and dressed herself in it. The outfit did not fit her at all. She had thought to herself bout stealing her own clothing. Then again in this time she was 21, in her body she was 41. Not a good match. Before Amy could attempt her mission, she needed shelter it was 2am. The man she knocked out, had a few credit cards and some cash on him. It was enough to supply her with an apartment room for a few days while she worked on her mission.  
She had periodically checked on the Connors. She was walking back home and decided to detour into the cemetery. Her parents had been buried a few years now, plane crash. She had a brother still alive and her family. The cemetery was on Siemens Dr. That meant she was 2 blocks from home. Giving into temptation she walked the 2 blocks to her old street. Quiet as usual, everyone was at work. The children in school, no one was there to point out she didn't belong. She secretly wished the other her was home, she desperately wanted to see what she used to be, not what she had become. She wandered up to her old home and under the flowerpot was a spare key. Using it she opened the door. The house reeked of silence. Claire and Claira were both staying with her brother while she and Sam were in Iraq. She sighed believing she had made a mistake leaving them. Shrugging off the thought, she wandered through the house. In the kitchen, she remembered making ginger bread men for Christmas and how Claire and Claira loved decorating them. The living room was cosy, pictures everywhere. Amy closed her eyes, she could hear the announcer on the news. _"War on Terror, tonight, we look at some f the destruction inside Afghanistan. Civilians are brutally murdered in the streets. U.S. Marine Corp has requested additional troops to deal with the chaos here."_ Amy opened her eyes and turned out of the room. She went upstairs to the master bedroom, flipping through her closet she found some of her mother's old clothing. Laying it out on the bed she went to take a shower and changed her clothing. Tossing the man's outfit into the trash, she took a last look at her house. Amy had had enough, she turned to leave. Before she reached the door, it opened suddenly.  
A figure walked in the door. A tall, redhead about 20 walked in the room. She was somewhat distressed that the house was open. Amy noticed she wore a Marine uniform. _"Oh God, It's me!"_ Amy cried out in her thoughts. Slowly she backed away after ducking behind the couch. The other Amy looked around and went into the kitchen. Amy panicked but thankfully they were alone. Amy controlled her breathing and stepped to the slid door to the backyard. She unlocked it and started to slip it open. The footsteps coming from the kitchen got closer. Abandoning all chance of escape she went back to the couch. The younger Amy walked in the room and as she walked to the left of the couch, Amy crawled to the right of the couch, switching places. Not letting on that she had seen her, Amy pretended to notice the door. As she shut it the other her took off. Amy ran to her and knocked her down. The younger Amy shoved herself into the wall. "Who are you." She demanded. Amy said nothing but"You would never believe me." at that moment the younger Amy  
noticed the similarities between them. Shocked the younger Amy backed away. The older Amy pulled herself from the wall. She moved toward the door, turning back she said to herself." Don't tell Sam, he won't understand, it's hard enough for you." With that she walked away, and took off.  
Amy bolted out of the door, down the street and ran back to the public library. She needed to finish her mission before the other her might do something. Sitting at a computer she typed in a few searches to the search engine. The first was ARTTIE. The search suggested the program had been given the boot. It just shut down one day, unable to get it back up. The program was cancelled. Next she tried The Turk. This time, the article read _"Andy Goode's Turk: failed. Sunday Feb. 20th. A chess tournament between the Americans and the Japanese resulted in a loss to the U.S. computer._ The _Turk was doing exceedingly well until the last five minutes of the game._ _The computer did not win, Later that night, Andy Goode was found murdered and the Turk was stolen._ "Oh Crap." Amy said aloud. This could have been better. Persistence kept her searching, Sarkissian was the last man to have The Turk. Sarkissian, owned an internet café and that was Amy's next stop. Amy walked up to the Wi-Fi'd It internet Café. Walking in she noticed no one around. The placed looked a wreck. Walking to the back, she noticed a path of destruction. A man was bagging some things but nothing mechanical. He turned to grab the last bag, he hadn't seen her move up behind him. Grabbing him by the throat, she whispered "The Turk, where is it?" I need to know and I know you know."  
"But, I don't know." He said gasping for air. "Then where is Sarkissian?" Amy asked not easing her grip."Take me there." She demanded and released him. He grabbed his last bag, put it in the truck and got in. Amy drove as he gave her directions to Sarkissian. Less than half an hour later, they arrived at a small building, nothing more than a pawn shop. Walking inside, they noticed a man organizing a team of people unloading bags of equipment. Sarkissian turned to the man and Amy. "Well, did you get it?" He asked. "Yes, I have it all." The man replied."But this lady would like a word with you."  
Sarkissian turned to her and lead her into one of the back rooms. He closed the door behind them and asked. "What can I help you with.?" She tuned to him and pulled a 9mm she took off his handler, pointing it at him she said "I want the Turk and I want it now." He had never seen so many people fight over a chess playing computer, one that lost even. Didn't matter anymore. "It's in the next room just take it and leave." We'll get it and leave." She said. They left the room and went into the next one. Sarkissian took off a tarp, revealed a rack of equipment. It was part of the Turk. The machine was cut in half.


	12. Epilogue: From The Future Bearing Gifts

Amy was speeding down the highway with part of the Turk in the back of the truck. She had to take it somewhere. It needed to be destroyed. She started thinking of places to take it, Her apartment; no no way to dispose of it. Finally It hit her, take it to the Connors. They could dispose of it. Slowing her speed, determined not to get caught by a cop, she began searching for the right address.

She parked along the street corner, watching, waiting. She could tell that due to the lateness of the evening they were settling down. She decided to wait another day.

She needed supplies from her apartment anyway, a quick stop, she gathered her stuff and returned to her hiding place. John had went to bed, Cameron was securing the area and Derek/Sarah were cleaning, reloading the weapons. A good idea she thought. She took out two guns, a 9mm and a 22. Both were new guns, but useless against a terminator. She started taking them apart, the putting them back together. She had merged them together, making a plasma rifle.

In the morning, John and Cameron went to school. Derek and Sarah got into Sarah's car and headed east. As a protective measure, Amy followed a few turns behind. The trail lead to a cemetery. Derek got out and followed Sarah to the end of the cemetery. She knew which grave they were going to, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Kyle hadn't deserved this fate but he did know what he was getting into by volunteering. He loved her, he didn't even try to hide it. Many times she had seen him look at an old photograph away from Derek. The look on his face said it all. He knew Amy watched him. She didn't care, If he wanted to love a woman out of his league that had died over 20 years ago, his business.  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a man come strolling along up to where Sarah and Derek where standing. The man or what pretended to be a man brought out a gun from behind his back. Sarah and Derek noticed him and jumped behind tombstones firing back at him, doing little good. Diving into her truck Amy pulled out her plasma rifle. Derek and Sarah's guns had no effect on the machine, Amy's firing however destroyed the machine in 2 bullets. Stunned Sarah and Derek turned from the machine on the round to Amy. "Who the hell are you?"Sarah demanded. Derek answered for her. "The luckiest person alive."Turning back to Amy, Sarah asked "How did you know where we were and that we needed help?" "I followed you and terminators always find you." persistent, Sarah asked again. "Why were you following us?" Smiling Amy answered, "I brought you something."With that, Amy walked back to her truck, followed by Sarah and Derek. Amy pulled the tarp up in the back of the truck to show the others. "The Turk!" They said in unison. "Part of it. The emotion half is with the FBI and a new group called Babylon studying it."Amy Corrected.  
That night, in the garage, Sarah, Derek and Amy dropped thermite on the Turk, watching it burn. Tomorrow they would continue the search for the rest of the Turk but for now, they could all breath a little easier.


End file.
